Underneath The Blackened Cloak
by Anchorbug Stories
Summary: Nicole Isabella Volturi is the new princess of the Volturi. Seventy-five years after she was turned by Alec, the Cullen's are to be summoned. Summary sucks.
1. Chapter 1

It's been seventy-five years since _he _left and I'm sitting here, in the one and only Volturi castle. As the oh-so-powerful Nicole Isabella Volturi, princess of the Volturi.

"Hello, Earth to Nikki" Jane said trying to get my attention. I opened my eyes to find her less than a foot away from my face. I let out a blood curdling scream only to have each member of the guard run into the throne room.

"Jane, why are you in my personal bubble, and this better be good." I retorted slightly more than a little bit irritated. She just looked down and shuffled her feet side to side. I started tapping my foot a little bit. She got the hint and looked up at me.

"The Cullens are coming, next week. PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!" She chirped, backing up a little.

"They are coming. Wait. _What? _Why?" I stuttered, which I never do, standing up so suddenly that my chair fell backwards. I stared daggers into my sister-in-law.

"Yeah, that's where Alec, Felix, and Damon went. They were set because they ignored our invitation so now they are going to be summon." she responded, still backing up to the door.

"Fine, I guess I'll have to indoor it." I said through clenched teeth, stalking toward the door.

_**~1 week later in the throne room awaiting the Cullens arrival**_

We all just sat there, the entire guard, the brothers, and me. The hood on my cloak covered my face and when they came in I wasn't to remove it till I wanted or till someone recognized me. The only person I can't wait to see is Rosalie. She didn't like me so I don't blame her for leaving. I was pulled out of my thoughts when the door slammed open, in walked the Cullens.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n: Wow I got 3 or 4 reviews and you know who you are. And so yeah.**

**Disclaimer: I sadly don't own Twilight...if I did I would have a mini-Alec and a mini-Jasper to put in my locker.3**

_Nikki's (Bella's) p.o.v._

They all walked in with Carlisle leading and Esme right behind him, obviously weary about why they were summoned. The rest just filed in behind them. I took them in one by one. Emmett looked the same but had a look of suspicion on his never-changing face. Rosalie had her hair straightened and she was staring at me. Alice was the same but also staring at me. That's when I realized that they were all staring at me.

"Aro, what was the meaning of us being summoned?" said the one and only Carlisle. Everyone had gradually turned their stares toward Aro. All but Edward who, by the way, was looking quit suicidal. He just didn't part his gaze. As if he knew who I was...

"Well, my dear old friend, we just wanted to ask as to why you told a human about our kind." Aro said the cheesy smile never leaving his face. I felt a hand come down on my shoulder. I jumped a little and turned to see Alec looking at me. He offered me a small smile but I just turned back to the Cullen's.

"What human, Aro?" Carlisle turned his head to the right a fraction of an inch, trying to play like he didn't know what we were talking about. I was living (sort of) proof that he had told a human that vampires exist.

"I believe you told Miss Isabella Marie Swan about our kind. Did _you _not because if you didn't then step aside and let those who told deal with the consequences." Aro said with more authority than I have ever heard him use. They all winced or looked down when he said my old name.

"I admit we told her, but she should have passed on by now." Carlisle pondered, thinking that would be their loop-hole. Well he thought wrong. At that moment Aro walked over to me and beckoned me to stand. I did as I was told.

"If she is dead then who is this?" He said in the Cullen's general direction. He reached up and removed my hood. When my hood was laying limp down my back I turned to the Cullen's. The instantly recognized me. They all had a smile on there face and Alice was jumping up and down. I decided that it was time to introduce the new me.

"My _new_ name is Nicole Isabella Volturi and I am the princess. My powers are that I may detect if your lying or bending the truth. I also am a physic. So yeah" I got through telling them my little background story when I finally noticed something. Stand tall and proud was the one person that I didn't expect to see. _Zoë. _

**A/n: I'm sorry for any mistakes. My friend and I talked on the phone at midnight so yeah she helped me with this one so yeah.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/n: Live life with no regrets so don't do drugs unless there free. I have to give kudos to the wonderful person that helped me with this, bigcitywolflover, so yeah. Luv ya but wouldn't wanna be ya.(jk)**

_Nikki's (Bella's) p.o.v._

Zoë was my best friend from Phoenix. Yet, she was standing there with my ex. She was sitting there, staring at me. I guess she didn't recognize me. I pondered on how the crap she could possibly be here. She had had ran away and they had found a skeleton that they just assumed was hers. She was the one who was causing all those deaths and disappearances. She didn't die. She was changed.

"Zoë, why are you with Edward Cullen?" I asked simply. She seamed very confused and to why and how I knew her name. I stepped down from where I was standing on the platform and stalked towards her. Hey, aren't I aloud to have some fun. Edward instantly jerked her behind him, slipping into a crouch. I walked over to them and started to circle them. _Stalking _them.

"Don't you dare try to touch her. If you do I'll rip you limb from limb. Wait for you to be put back together, then rip you apart _again._ So don't even think about it." Edward snarled, trying to scare me. Also failing. I looked behind him. Poor Zoë. She looked as if she would have fainted if it were to be possible. I just kept stalking around them. After I got tired and bored of that I gave a sigh and walked back over to my throne. I plopped down (in a very graceful way, I might add).

"Back to what I was saying, since you told a human of our kind you are to be punished." Aro said from his own throne. I would usually agree but with them it was different. Number uno: Rosalie didn't want to tell me and never told me nothing so there for she should be aloud to live through this but should have a 50 year sentence to the Volturi due to the fact that she just let them tell me. Number two: I couldn't bear to watch Esme get killed. Especially since I was the one who did the killings. Aro had beckoned them to decide what order they wanted to be killed in. I, personally, don't know why he made them do that. When they decided I took in the order. Edward, Emmett, Jasper, Carlisle, Zoë, Alice, Rosalie, Esme. Now that I think about it why should Jasper be killed? He didn't tell me anything. I have to do something. I can't kill those three. I should say that Zoë should be spared to, but snap that pretty little neck of hers.

"Wait! Three of these people are innocent. They should not be punished to death." I stood up and got in the middle of Aro and the Cullen's. "Rosalie, Esme, and Jasper told me nothing, which was the penalty, therefore they should not be punished." I got done with my little speech I turned around to find those three with the jaws practically on the floor. I turned back to Aro to find that he had on his "pondering" face. I knew that I was going to win. Whoop whoop I love being a physic.

"I see your point, my princess, but they just sat back and let the others tell. That should not go unpunished. I shall let you think of their punishment." He gestured to me and I just smiled and spun. Esme instantly caught me in an embrace.

"You are a wonderful person, Isabella. Don't you ever doubt that." She whispered in my ear. The next person who hugged me was, to my suprise, Rosalie. I was shocked senseless.

"I didn't hate you. Well, I didn't particularly like you but that has now changed" she said making me shocked even more. I turned back to Aro to tell him what I thought would be expectable.

"I think that 50 years of servitude would fit perfectly" I said knowing he would agree.

"Good, Good show them where they will be staying and then come and take care of the rest. You need to have them all taken care of before dawn. I can tell some if not mast will put up a fight." Aro said eyeing Emmett, Carlisle, and Alice since I saved their mates. I would enjoy fighting Emmett. That might be fun.

"Yes, Father. I shall do just that." I turned on my heals and walked with the others close behind. I could tell that Alec and Jane were following. I walked up the spiral staircase to the bedrooms. I gave Esme the one across from Alec and mine's Rosalie to the right and Jasper to the left. I don't know why but I just wanted them close. I left them to their room and made my way down to the throne room. When I walked in I took in the scene before me. Emmett was being held him back because he looked like he would kill me if he could. Damon was holding Edward who was staring at Zoë being held by Heidi. Carlisle looked calm considering he was about to die. He wasn't even struggling with Demetri. Lastly Alice she was jumping, thrashing, twisting, turning, and flipping trying to get free. And with that last thought they let the first to die loose. _Emmett._

**A/n: Holy pickle (private joke) I wrote a bunch. 4 the record I am doing this from my phone so yeah my thumbs hurt. My new fav song: clippity-clop song by 100 monkeys. Is it just me or is jackson very charming.;o) whoop whoop lol luv ya**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/n: so yeah I got a few comments concerning on why they are dying. So here is what I think most would prefer.**

_Nikki's p.o.v._

He stalked towards me. I could tell that he was going to put up a fight. There was no way that he would go down easily. We started to circle each other. He lunged but I was ready. I quickly dropped to the floor while he flew over my head. He let out a sharp hiss when he hit the floor. Probable out of shock more than pain. I quickly grabbed one of his arms, turned in a full circle, dragging him with me. I threw him into the wall on the other side of the room. He slumped to the floor. He snapped his head up to look as to where I was. He ran full speed at me. I easily dodged him when the door swung open. He looked up to see who it was. That was when I took my chance. I lunged straight for his neck but was being crashed into on my right side. I couldn't believe that I was defeated and was now being pinned to the ground. I opened my eyes which I never realized that I had closed. Only to be staring at the only one who could defeat me to this extent. _Alec._

"Wait, Nikki, most of these people are innocent. You are just made because they left you all those years ago. Am I right?" He said, still pinning me to the floor. I just simply nodded, not wanting to speak. "Then you can't kill them, they did nothing wrong. Don't kill the ones you love out of vengeance. I know you and you'll regret it later, you always do." With that he got off of me, standing up, holding a hand out to help me. I turned to Aro who was watching with a look of wonder in his rube red eyes.

"He is right, Aro. I can not kill Emmett, Alice, or Carlisle. They did nothing wrong. I let my personal problems get the best of me. For that I am sorry." I turned to apologize to Emmett, Alice and Carlisle. " I'm truly sorry about that. I should know better then to punish the innocent." I felt a light squeeze on my hand. Alec was smiling at me. I turned back to Aro to see what he would say. I was hoping that he would agree with Alec and me...

"I see your point but are you saying that Edward and Zoë are guilty. If so than we have to do away with them. You would need to do that." He said while they let go of Alice and Carlisle. I simply nodded. I turned on my heals and walked over to Zoë. As I got closer and closer to her Edward started to fight against Damon. Who was having trouble holding him back. Edward leaped trying to get free this time he was free. He tackled me to the ground, but before he could do anything else I grabbed his neck throwing him off of me and across the room. I ran over before he hit the ground, throwing him harder than he would have hit if he were to have fallen. I ran over to Zoë, and ripped her head off while Edward got to his feet. I left Damon to tear and dispose of Zoë. He ran and hit me from the side but I threw him to the side and got his neck in my hands. Felix and Demetri had hold of his arms. I tightened my grip and ripped off his head while they ripped off his arms. I turned with a evil smile on my face. I don't know why but I got pleasure out of another's pain. Alec and Jane had the biggest smiles on there face. They enjoyed watching me fight with someone as long as it wasn't them. I walked over to stand in-between them where I stood sometimes instead of sitting on my throne with them flanking me. I watched the fire start then beckoned the other three to follow me. Of course Alec followed but this time he just walked beside me, our fingers intertwined. We lead the others to their mates and to say that the others were shocked would be an understatement. I was standing there watching them as they were hugging then everything went blank.

**A/n: so what do you think happened to her. I think my thumbs are going to be bodybuilders cause they hurt from typing on my phone so much. :o) **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/n: Sorry it took me so update I just got a case of the "I need to but I ain't gonna"s so yeah sorry.**

_Nikki's p.o.v._

I just stood there trying to figure out what was going on. It was pitch black and it was quiet. Or at least it _was _till everyone started laughing. I still just stood there not wanting to move and cause more embarrassment then necessary. Then I heard Alec beside me.

"Felix, get your cloak off Nikki's head. What were you thinking? She isn't a coat rack." Alec yelled right beside my ear. I tried to cover my ears but instead slapped two people. Everyone started to laugh even harder and I heard to simultaneous '_hey_'s from either side of me. Then the cloak was pulled with such force from behind that I fell. Taking Alec down with me. I looked up and everyone was on the floor laughing. Esme and Carlisle were trying to hide their giggle's.

"Wow, Carlisle, I thought only gay men giggle. Unless..." I put my hand to my mouth in fake shock while everyone looked like they were going to bust a rib. Carlisle shut up instantly. "So your not going to deny it? Wow, this is awkward." I piped out, getting to my feet and pulling Alec with me. He lost his balance, falling into me causing me to hit the wall. Everyone was still laughing, well not Carlisle. Poor him. Oh well. The people who were laughing all sighed at the same time causing more hysterics. I turned to go into Alec and mine's room to change. He followed me and collapsed on the bed.

"Gosh, your clumsy." He closed his eyes and started to laugh again. I walked over silently and grabbed a pillow. I jumped on the bed and put the pillow over his face. He grabbed at my arms trying to free his face. I lost my balance and fell to the floor. "See, just like I said. Your clumsy." I stuck my tongue out at him and went to change. I chose black skinny jeans, my 'the end' shirt, and my leather converses. I walked out of the closet and to the door. When I opened the door Emmett, Felix, Demetri, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice, Esme, and Jane all fell ahead of me. All wearing a cheesy smile. They all got up and ran different directions. I turned to Alec who had one eyebrow raised.

"Are you ready for one big game of hide and seek? Your on my team!" I garbbed his hand and ran out of the room. We ran around trying to find one of the three brothers but we didn't find them. "Crap, we have to find everyone who lives in the castle. Argh!" I ran trying to find one scent but we couldn't find one. We walked into the library. I heard a little giggle and walked over to the desk. I got ontop of the desk and looked over the other side. There was Carlisle and Esme. They just looked at me. "Your caught!" they just crawled out from under the desk. Next we tried to find Felix, which was pretty easy because he was in his room with a blanket over his head. We found Alice, Rosalie, Jasper, and Emmett all in the same room. This kept on going for two or three hours. Only Jane was left. She was always the only one left. She was just so short that she could squeze into anywhere. We all started to look around... well all but Alice sence she knew where she was. I was looking in my room for the _nth _time when I heard someone breathe. I started to look around a little bit faster. I opened my huge chest and lifted out the quilits that were in there. Jane was just sitting there.

"That was the only time I wish I could sleep. Well, you found me." she climbed out and walked out of the room. I followed her. We went to the throne room to wait for everyone to find us. They started to pill in one by one. We just sat there. Then all the animal eaters had to go to their rooms because Heidi was on her way back. She walked in with all the humans intow. The doors shut behind them and thats when all the screams started.

**A/n: So I was bored so I wrote this. Cameron bright is cute. Just sayin'. :o)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/n: Okay okay okay I know that I haven't updated in like FOREVER. So the people who helped me with this (I'm gonna say their name cause they know where I live and have there ways _) simionsgirl and bigcitywolflover. I don't have a plot line prepared I just kinda took the idea and ran. **

_Nikki's p.o.v._

After we got all the blood and corpses cleaned up. I went to change. I opened the door and Alec was sitting on the bed reading some book. I walked over and gave him a quick kiss before going to the closet. After looking for what seamed like forever I found what I was looking for. Jet black skinny jeans, a gray off the shoulder shirt, and gray high top converse. I went back to the throne room and sat down sideways in my throne when I heard the strangest of screams.

_"Stop, let us go we didn't do anything wrong. LET US GO." _ The voice sounded all to familiar. Everyone was coming to the throne room so I quickly threw on my clock and hood. I sat down right in my chair. Everyone came in at once. The three blind mice (as I liked to call Aro, Caius, and Marcus) sat in there thrones with a guard. Alec and Jane were in front of me but to the side, just standing. They knew that I didn't like it when people protected me like I can't do it myself. I watched as Felix and Demetri brought in a girl that I instantly recognized as Jez. She was one of my best friends, well _is, _it's just that I haven't seen her in forever. I wonder where Rosamund was. Just at that precise moment she walked in, arms crossed over her chest. She never liked to fight. But Jez on the other hand _always_ fights.

"why are we here? We did nothing wrong." Rosamund asked simply, as is she were bored with the whole situation. I was sort of wondering the same thing. I quickly read Aro's thoughts (**A/n she has multiple powers but they will be out to y'all one at a time.) **He wanted them to join us. I mean, so yeah, Rosamund can control water and Jez can intrude and control people's thoughts. Well, come to think of it they would be helpful and I bet that they will join us too. Jez was still struggling but now she was screaming bloody murder.

"Enough. We are not going to hurt you. Just calm down, Jez." I said standing up causing Alec and Jane to step closer, just in case. Jez looked up, wondering how I knew who she was. I took my hood off and was instantly involved in two hugs. There was snarling to my left and right and then there arms were ripped from my frame. Jez started screaming and Alec had his hands around Rosamund's throat. I jumped at Alec and tackled him to the ground. That through Jane out of her concentration, so Jez got up and went to check on Rosamund. "They are my friends you are not to attack them." I got up and went to apologize. " I apologize for that they don't know who you are and the played the whole overprotective-husband-and-sister-in-law card. The reason that we called you here is to ask you to join us. Do you want to?"

They just stared at me. Jez was the first to recover. "First off, what you got married and didn't invite us. Secondly, what is in it for us?" she raised one eyebrow and crossed her arms over her chest. To tell you the truth I didn't really know what was in it for them. The fact that we can see each other all the time? Aro spoke just as I opened my mouth to speak.

"You will get a room and a cloak. And of course the power and recognition of being with the Volturi. That is what everyone gets. You will get no special treatment." Aro said in 'well duh' tone. I frowned knowing that they wouldn't go for that. I turned to look at them. They were just sitting there looking at me. I just walked out of the throne room with Alec and Jane on my heals. I went into the room that was only for Alec, Jane, and me. Nobody could come in here. It was a pentagon shape. One wall was pure window, the others were designed by us. Mine was midnight blue with a full moon, stars, and a dead tree to the left. Jane's was black and she kept blood red, white, and gray paint so which ever mood she was in. Alec's was very emo yet very whimsical because half of it was of death, killing, and torture. I found out he painted that before we met. After we met he painted the other side it was of a meadow but it was filled with color. I walked over and sat on the couch. Alec sat beside me and pulled me to onto his lap. Jane took to the computer chair and started to spin in it. We were all grinning from ear to ear. Then she pulled her feet up and started to laugh hysterically. I guess she reached maximum speed because the chair tipped over causing us all to laugh so hard we were all on the floor. Then we all sighed at the same time causing us to laugh again. Eventually we all calmed down and the sun started to rise. Jane had left about three. I loved the peace and quiet. I closed my eyes in complete bliss, till I remembered. _The Cullen's._

**A/n: I know random but it will get more like the book in the next chapters it's just yeah. What happened with the chair really happened to me tonight. I'll try to get back onto updating. I'm going to make one of the Cullen's stay so I need people to vote. Who do you want to stay and drink animal blood? Jasper, Esme, Rosalie, or Alice? Review and tell me. **_**Words: 1025**_


	7. Chapter 7

**A/n: Okay so I haven't updated in like forever. And to a person from the town that I'm in: Hi! DON'T DIE! HAHA luv ya**

_Nikki"s P.O.V._

It's been fifty years since the Cullen's joined us. They have stayed to their own eating style. Every time they pass us in the halls, they glare at us. I think that they got tired of being here. All of us in the castle get freedom. If we want to go somewhere we can. But they can't. If they want to they have to consult with one of the three blind mice or me. We usually say no.

"Zoned out now are we?" I looked up at Alec to see him staring at me. These fifty years have been good. We have grown a whole lot closer, if that is possible. Today was the day that the Cullen's were going to leave. Esme said that she had something to tell us and that it was important. We had to be in the throne room by twelve to bid them goodbye. It was now eleven-thirty.

"We need to go the throne room. Get your cloak and let go. Ugh! I wonder what Esme wants to say to us. Maybe ' Sorry we have been such a burden.'" I said they have aggravated me their whole stay. First they got back at me for killing Edward by ruining my room. Then they got back at me for killing Zoë by lighting a dead body on fire and hanging it in my room. There was a letter that said 'Dear Nikki, Zoë was always better to be around then you ever were. Hope you enjoy living without your precious Alec. Love, The Cullen's.' It was written in Carlisle's hand writing. I thought it was Alec.

_~~~~~Flashback~_

_I screamed at the top of my lungs as I sat there and watched my love burn. I heard people all around me come to attention. I didn't care. I was already planning to kill myself. Jump into the fire. How could they do this to me? I sunk to my knee's and cried. The fire would spread and soon get to me, kill me. People where standing at the end of the halls calling for me. I didn't listen. All I could hear was the crackle of the fire coming near. Two familiar arms wrapped around me. I looked up to see Alec. He picked me up off the ground. I quickly grabbed the letter for evidence. We both ran and got back to the others. As we had our human help go to put out the fire. _

"_Throne room. Now!" I yelled and glared at Carlisle. Well all the Cullen's but Rosalie, Esme, and Jasper. They were all caring about what happened. We all ran to the throne room. "Felix. Damon. Shut the doors and don't open them till I say." I walked up to the front of the room. "Who did this?" I turned and looked at everyone. Everyone was looking around to see if anyone would confess. Even the guilty ones. "I know exactly who it is but if you don't confess than it will be a whole lot worse." Still nothing. Emmet, Alice, and Carlisle come forward please." They did as I said. _

"_What exactly do you blame us for? We have done nothing wrong." Emmet said making sure everyone heard him. He was being cocky. He fell to the floor screaming in pain._

"_Don't you dare talk to the princess like that. Especially after what you did to her." Alec yelled after he read the letter. He was just as mad as I was. "Making her think that you killed me, setting a body on fire in our room? That was beyond idiotic! How could you do such a thing/ you could have killed someone." he screamed at them. He came to stand by me and embraced me in a hug._

_~~~~~End Flashback~_

"Hello? Are you in there?" Alec said shaking me. I looked at the clock. We had five minuets to get to the throne room. I grabbed his hand and ran to the throne room. We were the last ones there.

"Sorry." We both said at the same time. Nobody said anything about it. I walked over and sat in my throne and waited for Esme to start what she was about to say. "Well? Go ahead Esme. The floor is yours." she stepped forward from behind Jasper and Rosalie. They have all distanced from their mates since the fire.

"Okay, um, I don't know where to start so I just go ahead and put it out in the open. I don't want to leave. I want to stay with the Voultri." She got that out and I started to smile. I ran and hugged her while Aro laughed his "wonderful" laugh. Carlisle looked torn.

"As do I." Piped out Rosalie. I smiled at her as well. This was going to be fun. Role and me had grown close and we would go shopping together. We both squealed and hugged.

"Don't leave me out of this. I want to stay, too." spoke Jasper from where he was standing.

"Major question. Do you guys want to hurt animals or humans?" I read their minds. They wanted to hunt humans. "Really?" They all nodded. They had already told their mates so it was sort of a clean break. We all said goodbye to the ones who were leaving and gave cloaks to the ones staying.

**~~~~~~~~ Two days later~**

It was time to hunt. I couldn't focus from the hunger. We were all sitting in the throne room waiting for Jane's return. We sent Jane because she hunted three days ago. As the humans got closer, Jasper got crazier. Alec and me had to hold him back and Alec had to take away his senses. The humans filed in one by one. A human was refusing to come through the doors. I quickly ran over and snapped her neck and tossed the corpus to Jasper. I shut the doors and acted like a guard. We all attacked at once. Draining all the humans from their blood. We were cleaning up when I saw Alec behind a throne. I walked over and saw a child, a girl, who had been crying. She ran to me and grabbed onto my lags and spoke one word that made me melt.

"Mommy"

**A/n: so what do you think? Hit? Miss? Epic fail? Tell me I want to know. What do you think will happen to the kid. Srry if there are any parts that don't make any sense. I was talking to my bf and singing to a bunch of different songs. So yea. Luv ya my little readers.**


	8. Quitting

My dearest readers,

I am so sorry to say that this story is to be discontinued. I have just lost all hope and ideas for this story. My co-writer is suddenly not with us any longer. You can easily view my other two stories Outta this town and By the light of dusk

Outta This Town

All BellaxJasper stories are the same. Either they get cheated on or Jasper comes back to Bella after a year or two. Well this. This is different. Bella, a.k.a. Izzy, and Jasper run away together. Where will their road take them? To happiness or heartbreak?

Twilight - Rated: T - English - Romance/Hurt/Comfort - Chapters: 1 - Words: 868 - Reviews: 6 - Published: 3-16-11 - Bella & Jasper

By the Light of Dusk »

Krista Anne Platt, A.K.A. Kris, runs into another vampire with the same past as her. What will happen? Will there be instant hatred or will love spark?

Vampires - Rated: K+ - English - Romance/Hurt/Comfort - Chapters: 3 - Words: 2,278 - Updated: 12-22-10 - Published: 8-17-10

Both will be updated as soon as possible. I'm sorry this story will not continue.


	9. Guess what!

**So...**

I have gotten more favorites on this story. Even after I said I was canceling it. So I have decided to continue the story. I will be taking suggestions and your thoughts through Private Messages. But this story **will be continued.**

Love,

Anchorbug


End file.
